


wakatoshi heart satori

by chewhy



Series: haikyuu college shenanigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Fluff, M/M, Semi Eita POV, Semi Eita is So Done, barely there shirabu/semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: Semi rolls up late for class, but it's fine. Ushijima has been concentrating very hard, looking very serious the whole period so he must have great notes, right? Wrong.aka semi cannot believe the audacity of whatever it is that is going on between ushijima and tendou
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: haikyuu college shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913188
Comments: 25
Kudos: 269





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawhatmikans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhatmikans/gifts).



> ?????? idk what the fuck this is but here u go serena
> 
> written for the We Are Totally Capable Writers Who Know What We Are Doing Haha Fic Exchange

Semi groans as he slams a hand down on his blaring alarm. He’s half tempted to set it across the room and let Goshiki spike it out the window for him but when he turns his head to the other side of the room, he sees that his little roommate is no longer there. Out jogging, maybe? He blinks and looks up at his alarm, only to loudly curse and fall out of bed. 

“Why didn’t that little fucker wake me, Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ.” 

His class officially started thirty minutes ago. He now has twenty minutes to brush his teeth and sprint halfway across campus and he’ll  _ maybe _ catch the last thirty minutes of lecture. He’s going to kill Goshiki, that little bastard. 

Thankfully, he has time to grab an apple (from Goshiki’s snack pile ‘cuz “I’m a growing boy! I need food!” but nobody needs to know) as he races across campus, slippers slapping loudly on the ground as he gathers a few startled looks from passersby. 

Once in the lecture hall, he tries to be as subtle as possible as he slinks over to a seat in the back. Looking around, he spots Ushijima a few seats over and scowls. When Semi tries to wave for Ushijima’s attention, only to receive a stoic look in return, he rolls his eyes and turns back to lecture, only to groan in annoyance when he realizes he’s left his notebooks back at the dorms. 

“Can this day get any worse?” he mutters to himself, flipping up a middle finger when a random student in the row ahead of him throws him an offending glance. Rolling his head back, he sees that Ushijima, as stone faced as ever, is taking a steady stream of notes and sighs in relief. At least he’ll be able to have something to review after class. 

Semi is about halfway asleep when he notices the other students around him beginning to pack up and he hops out of his own seat, jogging over to where Ushijima is slowly beginning to put away his belongings. 

“Hey,” he says, tapping Ushijima on the shoulder. That shit’s broad as fuck. Ushijima turns, faces him. Nods. Fuck that guy, it seriously gives Semi the creeps sometimes how emotionless he is. “So anyway, I saw you were taking notes this class. Mind if I borrow them? I missed the first half of lecture,” he continues. 

Ushijima blinks back at him for a second or two before tilting his head to the side and responding, “You missed the first two thirds, Semi.”

“Right.” God he’s fucking annoying. Semi is half tempted to just punch that flat mouth off his face. “So, can I? Borrow your notes?”

Ushijima nods, reaching down into his backpack to pull his notebook back out. “Here,” he says, handing out his notebook and Semi sighs in relief. 

“Thanks, I’ll just go ahead and take a picture real quick,” he says, grabbing it to quickly flip through the pages only to stop in his tracks immediately. Ushijima’s handwriting is surprisingly neat, especially for a lefty sitting in a cramped auditorium using a righty desk. That’s not what has him gaping at the page, though. “Uh, Ushijima?” Semi asks. His voice may or may not quiver, but he’s absolutely terrified in this instant. 

Ushijima just stares back. 

“Is this the right notebook?”

Ushijima takes it from Semi’s hands, flips to the front, and points at the label. “It says Introductory Psychology. I believe that is this class.”

Semi’s hand is shaking as he reaches forward to take back the notebook from Ushijima. “Right. Okay,” he says, taking a deep breath. “Then explain to me, what the fuck is this?” he says, pointing at the page. 

At the top is today’s date. So far so good. Then there’s the title to the lecture, something about working memory or whatever. And then, the rest of the page. 

The rest of the page is simply filled from corner to corner with the words “Wakatoshi <3 Satori”. There’s even a few “Tendou Wakatoshi”s littered throughout. Semi thinks he might actually vomit. 

“Those are my notes.”

Semi leans over so he can gag a little behind his arm. “There’s literally nothing relevant to the class on here,” he points out. 

Ushijima shrugs and turns to put away the rest of his belongings as he stands. “This class is not very interesting.”

“And  _ Tendou Satori _ is?” 

“Yes.” Blunt as ever. Semi is rather tempted to just bash his face into the wall. 

“Ushijima,” he begins hesitantly. As much as he hates Ushijima’s face, they are still friends at the end of the day and it really is Semi’s job as the oldest sane person of their friend group to look out for the idiots like Ushijima and Tendou. And that Goshiki bastard. Shirabu and Ohira are probably the only ones with a brain in their heads, but Semi would hate to admit anything nice about Shirabu. 

“Ushijima,” he begins again, centering his thoughts once more. “Does Tendou know you feel this way?” As much as he hates to admit it, Ushijima and Tendou are the core of their friends and any fallout from a misstep in their relationship would be an absolute hassle to deal with. 

“Of course,” Ushijima answers. He’s already beginning to leave for his next class and Semi has to halfway jog to keep up. “He is my boyfriend. It should be obvious that I am in love with him.”

Semi promptly trips over a rock, falling almost flat on his face if not for Ushijima’s reflexes and ridiculously sized biceps holding him up. “I’m sorry  _ what _ ?”

“I said ‘it should be obvious that I am in love with him,’” Ushijima repeats, this time much more slowly.

Semi shakes his head. He’s not entirely sure that he’s not still dreaming. Why, in god’s name, will Goshiki not just wake him  _ up _ already. “Since when have you that monster been dating?”

Ushijima frowns, furrowing his brow as he mouths numbers under his breath before shrugging. “Tendou asked me to be his boyfriend in the fifth grade. So we’ve been dating since then.”

_ Goshiki _ , Semi prays mentally,  _ If you’re awake, and this is a dream, please. Wake me up from this hell. This absolute terror. Send me a sign that you’re there, anything at all. Please. I promise not to bully you for your bowl cut ever again, Goshiki. You’re so smart and talented, please Goshiki. _

In the midst of his prayer, they’ve somehow arrived at Ushijima’s next class. 

“Can I have my notebook back?” he asks, holding out a hand expectantly. 

“Uh, right,” Semi answers, fishing his phone out of his pocket to take a photo of the very limited notes on the page. He’s a little bit disgusted that his phone will now forever be tainted with the words “Wakatoshi heart Satori” but maybe that’s on him for not setting his alarm. Never again, he vows. 

–

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

“Uh, Semi? Is everything okay?” Goshiki has just walked into their shared dorm room to find Semi in the midst of what seems to be, for all intents and purposes, an attempt to suffocate himself with Goshiki’s pillow. 

Semi sits up in bed (notably in Goshiki’s bed, rather than his own which is topped with a pile of dirty laundry and takeout boxes) and looks at Goshiki with eyes that can only be described as filled with horror. Maybe a little bit of despair, as well. 

“Goshiki, please,” he whispers, crawling forward on the floor and holding onto Goshiki’s knees. “What do I do about Ushijima and Tendou, those absolute idiots?”

“What do you mean?” Goshiki asks, dropping to the floor in alarm. “Did they break up?”

“ _ Did they break up _ ?” Semi parrots back to him. “Since when were they even  _ dating _ ?”

“Oh,” Goshiki answers, contemplating the answer for a moment. “My sincerest apologies for assuming! Tendou always seemed very determined to be around Ushijima at all times, I just came to that conclusion.”

“No, no,” Semi answers, sliding back onto Goshiki’s bed. He pats the empty space beside him, giving Goshiki permission to join him. “You’re right, actually. They are dating. Or, at least, Ushijima thinks they are.”

“So, what’s the issue?” Goshiki asks. He’s very careful to not slouch too obviously into Semi’s side. If his temperature rises a little, it just happens to be that the room is a little bit warm. 

Semi doesn’t answer and merely passes his phone over to Goshiki. 

“Wakatoshi loves Satori,” he reads out loud. “I don’t get it. What’s the issue?”

Semi groans, and leans his head back, cursing when it bangs against the wall. “Goshiki. You’re really an idiot, aren’t you?”

“Uh,” Goshiki isn’t sure how to answer that. “Yes?”

“Always saying yes with no thoughts in your brain,” Semi laments. “Ushijima thinks he’s Tendou’s boyfriend because Tendou asked him out once  _ in the fifth grade _ ,” Semi explains, deflating more and more with each word. 

“Ah,” Goshiki answers. That does seem like a problem. “But, what if Tendou knows? Shouldn’t you ask him how he feels?”

Semi blinks back at Goshiki, mouth already opened to berate him more before he suddenly stops, shutting his jaw. “You know what. You don’t always have the worst ideas.” He snatches back his phone from Goshiki’s hands (and absolutely does not  _ linger _ on their fingers touching) and types out a quick message to Tendou. 

**Semi:** wtf is this bullshit   
**Semi:** [IMG Attachment]

The response is instantaneous. 

**Tendou:** i told u wakatoshi loves me ;3   
**Tendou:** wut is that anyway lol

Semi tosses his phone into the pile of clothes on the other side of the room. They’re definitely fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno if i am going to end it here or not but uh..... maybe chapter 2? idk serena said to leave it unresolved and i'm nothing if not a lazy writer


	2. goshiki and semi: spies on a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??????????? this is just self indulgent chapter so that semi and goshiki can hold hands and do shenanigans and also shirabu sits on semi's lap for half a second thank you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serena please finish ur kagehina i miss harassing you in your dms

“Shhh!” Semi hisses, covering Goshiki’s mouth with one hand. 

“Mmrmm hmhmm mrebmm,” Goshiki mutters sullenly, muffled by Semi’s hand. 

Semi wrinkles his nose in distaste at the dampness of Goshiki’s tongue slobbering all over his palm but doesn’t move his hand away. “I don’t care if you weren’t saying anything, your breathing is already too loud,” he berates, finally, taking his hand away once Goshiki’s mouth is fully shut so he can wipe it on the back of his pants. “Stop mouth breathing you weird freak.”

Goshiki grumbles a little bit more at that, but does leave his mouth snapped shut as they strain to listen in on Ushijima and Tendou’s conversation over the din of the other cafe customers. 

“Hey, kid,” Semi whispers behind the mug he’s holding up to his face. 

“I’m not a kid,” Goshiki shoots back before his eyes widen and he apologizes, “I mean, uh, did you need something?”

Semi rolls his eyes and (very discreetly) nudges his chin to angle towards the small corner booth their two targets are seated in. “Do you know how to lipread? What are they saying?”

Squinting in concentration, Goshiki manages to stare at them for all of thirty seconds before he turns to face Semi.

“Well?” Semi prompts. 

Goshiki opens his mouth. “I have no idea.”

Semi shoves Goshiki’s mouth shut. 

“What the fuck are you two idiots – hey!” Semi yanks an unsuspecting Shirabu down to sit in his lap (the cafe is very crowded, there are absolutely no chairs remaining whatsoever, really!) and shushes him. 

“Quiet,” he hisses once more, glaring between Shirabu and Goshiki. These idiot underclassmen. “We’re on a mission.”

Shirabu frowns and relocates to a chair he pulls from a nearby table. “A mission? What mission?”

“We’re trying to see if–” Goshiki’s mouth is once again hidden behind Semi’s hand. 

“None of your business, punk,” Semi huffs. What a dick, butting his nose into other people’s business. 

Shirabu sighs and quickly scans the room, glancing at Ushijima and Tendou before turning his glare back to Semi. “Are you and Goshiki butting your nose into Ushijima and Tendou’s love life?”

Goshiki turns a little bit red at that, but his protests die immediately on his lips as he realizes, yes, actually, that is exactly what they’re doing. Semi, on the other hand, refuses to go down without a fight. “Absolutely not. That is not what we are doing, whatsoever.”

Shirabu raises one slender, annoyingly perfect eyebrow at him. “Sure. Then what exactly are you doing?”

Semi panics, looking around the room before grabbing the nearest thing to him, which just happens to be Goshiki’s hand. Goshiki definitely does  _ not _ let out a loud squeak. “Goshiki and I are enjoying our nice date. It’s mere coincidence that Ushijima and his little monster are at the same cafe,” he declares proudly, aggressively squeezing at Goshiki’s hand as if the pressure will suddenly make it true. 

Shirabu really thinks if he rolls his eyeballs any harder, they’ll get permanently stuck looking at the inside of his brain. “Drop the act, this isn’t some stupid fanfiction where fake dating tropes actually work.” 

At that, Goshiki and Semi look at each other briefly before ripping their gazes away. Shirabu refrains from commenting on the way their fingers remain interlocked above the table. Maybe this  _ is _ a stupid fanfiction where fake dating tropes actually work. 

“Now tell me what you two idiots are really up to before I call Ohira over here,” Shirabu threatens. 

The prospect of having to put up with yet another upperclassman seems to cow Goshiki well enough, but Semi remains petulant. “You make it sound like Ohira’s my  _ mom _ or something,” he grumbles under his breath. 

“He practically is,” Shirabu huffs, “He’s the only one of you third years with an ounce of responsibility in your bodies.”

“Hey! I fully take offence at that! I’m definitely near the same level as Ohira.”

Shirabu raises an eyebrow in a way that says,  _ the fact that you are even disputing that statement just goes to show how childish and petty you are _ . A second eyebrow soon joins the first, which Semi takes to mean,  _ as a matter of fact, this entire setup and the fact that you have probably been chasing Ushijima and Tendou around campus in this ridiculous game of spies, while getting Goshiki caught up in your antics, puts you at the very bottom of the list. _ Before Semi can even get a word in edgewise, Shirabu squints his eyes as if to continue,  _ and yes, that list includes Tendou Satori. _

Semi ducks his head in shame.  _ Damn second year. _

“So,” Shirabu finally says out loud. “Care to explain?”

Semi only bothers to grumble for a second more before he sighs, conceding defeat. “We just thought that we might see where exactly Tendou stands in terms of his relationship to Ushijima and maybe, um. Well, we didn’t really have a plan from there.”

Shirabut sighs. Never do they manage to exceed his expectations. “Well, you better get started planning, since phase one has already run out,” Shirabu says, tilting his head to the side. 

“What–” Semi asks, only to follow the line of Shirabu’s chin to see that Tendou and Ushijima have long since left the cafe in the midst of their interrogation. “Ah, shit!” he exclaims, hopping to his feet only to be yanked back by the force of Goshiki’s fingers still intertwined with his. “You can let go now, you little bastard,” Semi growls. 

Goshiki has a hard time being as intimidated by Semi when he’s collapsed in a pile on the floor, sugar spilled around him. 

–

“Do you think we finally lost them?” Tendou asks, whistling a little tune as he and Ushijima walk around the corner. He doesn’t particularly have a destination in mind, rather content to wander wherever the wind blows him, so long as it’s away from their gossipy crew of friends. As big of a gossip he is himself, he doesn’t particularly enjoy watching others talk so blatantly about him behind his back. 

Beside him, Ushijima pauses, turning to look behind him. “I’m not sure,” he says, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. “I could ask.”

Tendou cuts a glance sharply to his side before sighing and plucking Ushijima’s phone out of his hands. He really shouldn’t be surprised at this point, having been friends with Ushijima for so long now but the wonders of his socially stunted brain never seem to cease. “Now, now, Wakatoshi. We  _ don’t _ want them noticing,” Tendou declares. 

Then his brain seems to catch up with his eyes and he stares down at the phone in his hands. 

“Wakatoshi,” he asks, rubbing at his eyes as if that will somehow lift the mirage in his hands. “Who’s phone is this?”

Ushijima looks at Tendou with concern, resting a hand on his forehead as if to check his temperature first before speaking up again. “You took it from my hands. It’s clearly my phone.”

“Why,” Tendou begins, only to have to pause and clear his throat as his voice cracks for the first time since high school. “Why is your lockscreen a picture of me?” Tendou vaguely recognizes it from earlier in the semester when they had all taken a weekend trip to the beach. He doesn’t remember anybody taking that picture of him driving (with no hands, while eating a sandwich), but he does remember the drive itself along with the spray of sand and saltwater. 

Ushijima pauses, looking at the phone and then back up at Tendou. A small wrinkle appears in between his brows as if he’s trying very hard to solve a riddle and he hesitantly asks, “Do you not like that photograph? Should I use a different one?”

“I… what?” For the first time in his life, Tendou is struck speechless. “Why would you use  _ any _ picture of me as your lock screen?” Tendou tries to figure out if at any point in these last few weeks, somebody had decided to play a mean prank on Ushijima, but it doesn’t particularly seem like something any of their friends would do. 

“Satori,” Ushijima says, and Tendou finally manages to rip his gaze away from that picture of himself on that tiny little screen to look up at Ushijima. 

He’s shocked to see that Ushijima’s face is betraying a hint of emotion. It’s more than the usual slight quivers and flexes of muscle that Tendou has trained himself to see – this one is plain to any passing human. Ushijima looks… sad. 

“Wakatoshi?” Tendou asks in concern. He genuinely isn’t sure what’s going on. 

“Satori,” Ushijima repeats, shuffling from foot to foot. “Are you unsatisfied with me?”

“ _ What? _ ” Of all the ways Tendou expected this conversation to head in, this definitely was not it. 

Ushijima frowns and his face returns to a little bit of that stoicism Tendou is so used to. “I understand if I am not a suitable boyfriend for you.” 

Tendou’s eyebrow twitches. 

“I know that I have trouble with social interactions, and that we have been dating for a long time without physical intimacy.” 

Tendou is pretty sure if somebody walked by with an egg on them, they could easily slip in in his mouth with how low his jaw is hanging to the floor right now. 

“However, if physical intimacy is what you want, I would be open to beginning that aspect of our relationship. I just was not sure how to initiate it, but I have done plenty of research on the proper–”

“Woah!” Tendou reaches out a hand to cover Ushijima’s mouth from letting them veer into  _ that _ conversation right now. His ears feel distinctly hot, and he’s a little bit peeved that Ushijima looks so absolutely unflustered by anything he’s just said. “I’m not… I don’t think you’re a bad boyfriend, I just…” Tendou trails off the end of his sentence when he sees how quickly Ushijima’s expression brightens up at Tendou’s admission. 

“So then, everything is okay?” Ushijima asks slowly. 

Tendou feels a little bit lightheaded, but nods anyway.  _ I just didn’t know we were boyfriends in the first place, _ he thinks to himself as he watches Ushijima power walk ahead, his steps much lighter (compared to before – in general, Ushijima’s steps are never light, but rather a force to be reckoned with). 

–

“Stop fucking holding your breath, idiot,” Semi whispers to Goshiki. “You’re just going to end up panting really loudly when you run out of air.”

“It’s not because I’m trying to be quiet,” Goshiki hisses frantically back. “I can feel your stomach touching mine and it’s weird!”

Semi blushes at that, looking down instinctively only to let out a cry of pain as their foreheads collide against each other. He’s just about to throw some more complaints at Goshiki about his aggressive mouth breathing when suddenly footsteps approach and he hears a loud laugh to his left. 

“You guys can stop hiding now,” Tendou sings with a smirk. From this angle, Semi thinks he rather looks quite like Meowth with his creepy eyes and catlike smile. From all angles, actually. 

“We weren’t hiding!” Goshiki answers on reflex. Semi just sighs, not bothering to point out how obviously they  _ were _ in fact hiding. 

Tendou raises an eyebrow, and Semi feels a strange sense of deja vu from earlier in the day. “Then what exactly were you two doing, squished up in an alleyway like this?”

Goshiki looks up at Semi between dark eyelashes and Semi rolls his eyes. “Don’t you dare kiss me, you idiot. This is  _ not _ that kind of story.”

“Oh,” Goshiki says, deflating a little as he shifts from foot to foot.

_ Is he pouting? _ Semi wonders, a little bit in awe. This is information he’ll definitely have to file away for later. Maybe when they’re alone and back in their dorm room. Goshiki shifts a little bit forward then and his whole body presses into Semi’s, leaving his mind blank.  _ Later, _ he thinks to himself.  _ Definitely later. _

“Now then,” Tendou says, crossing his arms slowly. “Care to explain what all of that was about?”

“All of what?” Goshiki asks, feigning innocence. Or maybe he really is innocent – Semi has learned that Goshiki’s hearing is god awful and he’d be a terrible spy. 

“Well,” Semi begins slowly. “Remember that picture I sent you?” Tendou frowns, pulling the text up on his phone. 

“This one?”

“Yeah,” Semi nods (as much as he can without banging his head against the wall or against Goshiki’s bowl cut head). “That’s Ushijima’s psych notebook. Apparently he thinks you’ve been dating since the fifth grade.”

“Since the fifth–  _ oh _ ,” Tendou says, smacking his forehead with a sigh. And then just as quickly, he’s springing up again, dancing a little as he grins, “Who would have thought little Wakatoshi’s thick skull would play into my favor someday.”

Semi squints at him. “So?”

“So,” Tendou shrugs, turning away from them. “He’s right. We have been dating since the fifth grade,” Tendou calls behind him as he jogs away from them.

“Wait!” Semi calls out as panic slowly rises in his chest. “Wait, come back! Help us!” he realizes with slow growing dread that they’re stuck in the alleyway, and based on Tendou’s evil little smirk, he has absolutely no plans to help them. “Fuck,” he whispers with a last valiant attempt to slither out. It fails. To think that he’ll die in this dingy alleyway without even a chance to make fun of Tendou for his new lock screen of Ushijima’s face. 

“So,” Goshiki says, making a face at Semi. “What should we do now?”

It takes a few seconds for Semi to realize that the face Goshiki is making is an attempt at being  _ seductive _ . 

“No, not happening,” he says firmly. 

Goshiki presses forward again.

“Okay, maybe,” he revises. 

At least until Ohira finds them. 

–

_ Fifth grade _

_ Ushijima can hear the erratic shuffle of feet from a mile away, slowly attempting to sneak up behind him. He turns around to face Tendou, greeting him with, “Hi, Tendou.” _

_ Tendou freezes in his tracks, arms raised up above his head as if he’s about to pounce, before quickly deflating and bumping his head into Ushijima’s side. “Aw, man! I was really hoping to get you this time.” _

_ Ushijima blinks back, tilting his head to the side. “I am here.” _

_ At that, Tendou snorts, tugging on the end of Ushijima’s sleeve to drag him back away from the flowers and across the playground to the swingsets where most of the other kids are playing. “Listen, just go along with whatever I do, okay?”  _

_ Ushijima merely nods, silent and ready to follow.  _

_ “Hey guys! I’m back!” Tendou says, gathering their friends closer. “Okay, here goes.” Turning to Ushijima, Tendou gets down on one knee, holding one hand to his chest while the other remains glued to Ushijima’s wrist as he begins, “Wakatoshi. You are the love of my life. Please be my boyfriend.” _

_ Around them, some of the other boys begin to snicker while a couple of girls coo sweetly at them. Ushijima pays them no mind as he looks down at the pale fingers encircling his wrist.  _

_ It’s hot outside. Ushijima reaches up to brush a bead of sweat off his forehead as he answers, “Okay. Can I go back now?” _

_ At that, Tendou pops up with a grin, patting Ushijima on the back and sending him off to smell some more flowers. “Okay now pay up,” he declares, collecting quarters from the gathered circle of friends. “I’ll buy you ice cream with this later, okay Wakatoshi?”  _

_ Ushijima sniffs, scrubbing at his nose. The pollen in the air makes his nose tickle, but he likes to breathe in the scent of lilies anyways.  _

_ “Okay.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!! send me ushiten fic recs pls

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[twitter (ch3w2)](https://twitter.com/ch3w2)] and [[tumblr (ch3w2)](http://ch3w2.tumblr.com/)]!  
>  **kudos and comments always appreciated**
> 
> my carrd is [b4k95.carrd.co](https://ch3w2.carrd.co/) for more information about requests


End file.
